


Sparkle Neely Sparkle

by Neely_Ohara



Category: Valley Of The Dolls - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neely_Ohara/pseuds/Neely_Ohara
Summary: This short story is intended to take place in the middle of Jacqueline Susann’s book Valley Of The Dolls, during the height of Neely O’Hara’s success as a movie musical star.
Relationships: Montgomery Clift/Ted Casablanca, Neely O’Hara/Jennifer North





	Sparkle Neely Sparkle

The door to the trailer slammed shut, the name plate, which almost fell off in the commotion read: Neely O’Hara. But it wasn’t Miss O’Hara bursting in, it was her husband, renowned costume designer Ted Casablanca, clutching passionately onto screen sensation Montgomery Clift. The pair crashed onto the small couch, Ted on top of Monty, furiously kissing each other. Ted pushed his hands up Monty’s shirt, untucking it, and feeling his clean shaven and slender frame. 

“Neely won’t be back for another hour or so.” Ted panted in between kisses. 

“We have some time then.” Monty Smirked, unbottoning the other man’s shirt. 

“Careful.” Ted blurted, worried his over eager companion would rip the expensive material. Monty hardly understood how he could even think about that at a time like this.

“My bad” he said sarcastically.

He tore off Ted’s shirt, and frantically kissed his chest. Ted grabbed Monty by the hair and groaned.

“You have a real good future ahead of you kid.” He moaned softly. 

Monty let out a shy smile and moved down, finding himself unzipping the older man’s fly. 

“Designing the costumes for this picture was the best decision I ever made,” Ted said, leaning back and Monty pulled down his trousers, “Sure Olivia’s elegent gowns are a treat to design, but-“

Suddenly, angry footsteps marched towards the trailer.

“Tell that director I’m done for the day! I won’t work until he’s out! OUT I said, GONE BY TOMORROW!” A loud voice erupted. 

Ted and Monty frantically leaped up from the couch, and frantically buttoned their shirts, the latter nearly tripling over his own feet as he did so. The door burst open, revealing a disheveled looking Neely, still in her costume from the movie she was filming. She looked surprised to see the two men alone together. 

“Oh...Hi Ted...and Monty,” she muttered, wiping the sweat from her brow, “that goddamn director, he’s crucifying me. He isn’t showing me any respect at all.” 

“Watch your language Neely, especially in front of guests.” Ted said, bitterly. 

“Does it look like I care?! Give me a break for once. I spend all day like a little show pony for these tyrannical directors, and this is what I get? A nagging louse.” Neely retorted, walking over to fetch a glass of brandy from the kitchen cabinets that lined the far left wall. 

“I should go.” Clift said quietly, grabbing his coat from the floor. 

“Don’t be silly, I’m just blowing some steam! Care for a drink?” Neely asked, obviously calmed from the warm embrace of alcohol. 

“You better go, it’s been a long day of shooting Monty.” Ted said, ushering the young man out the door. 

“Fine, kick him out! Be a prude!” Neely said quietly, in between guzzles of brandy. 

As the door closed Ted turned to Neely. 

“You really shouldn’t act that way around guests, or on set for that matter.” He pleaded.

“Why does it matter? I’m the number one box office draw in Hollywood right now! I’m not just going to let some fat old director boss me around like that!” She yelled. 

“You weren’t always like this, I remember seeing you at El Morocco, you seemed almost nervous to approach me.” Ted reminisced.

“So that’s what this is about”, Neely interupted, “you can’t handle that I’m bigger than you are!” 

“That’s not what it’s about at all Neely,” Ted insisted, “Look, I’m trying to tell you that you got this far because of your talent sure, but also because of your kindness. A quality that seems to have been destroyed by-“ 

Suddenly Neely threw her glass towards his head. It missed, but hit the coat rack next to him.

“DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE F-“ Neely screamed, uncontrollable rage filling every word. 

“ENOUGH! That’s it, I’m leaving!” Ted yelled, grabbing his coat and rushing to the door. 

“YOU CAN’T WALK OUT ON ME!!!” Neely screeched the door slammed.

Ted ran through the vast Paramount backlot, passing stagehands moving scenery, actors rushing to set, and angry moguls lamenting recent failures. He hoped to catch Monty before he left. After a long jog, he finally stumbled upon his trailer. The lights were still on. That was a good sign, he thought. He walked up the steps and gently knocked on the door. He could hear Monty shuffling around inside. 

“Who is it?” Monty asked, groggily. 

“It’s Ted.” He replied. 

“So you survived Medusa!” Monty giggled, unlocking the door and letting Ted inside. 

“I really need to talk.” Ted grimaced.

Monty, whose impish grin faded, grabbed Ted’s arm and ushered him in. 

They both sat down on the small grey couch in the middle of the cramped trailer.

“I don’t know why you married her, it’s all a lie anyway.” Monty said softly, leaning over his legs, with his hands cupped together in a fist.

“It wasn’t my decision. My publicist got tired of covering up all the rumors about me, and he noticed that Neely was in love with me and...well it all happened so fast. But it’s all for the best, if it wasn’t for her both is us would surely be on the front page of confidential.” He lamented. 

“It’s a pretty bad situation, having to deal with someone so explosive.” Monty replied, in a somber tone. 

“It’s not her fault Monty, the glamor machine squeezed all the love out of her until there was nothing left. She had already succumbed to thise drugs and all the drinking when I met her, but I didn’t know how bad it was.“ Ted responded. 

“I understand where she’s coming from.” Monty said, blushing and looking down at the floor. 

“I know Monty, and I want to help you,” Ted gulped, “I’ve been spending too much time with the witch instead of with you...helping you.” 

Monty seemed shocked, “What are you talking about?” He said, in disbelief. 

“I’m trying to tell you that you aren’t just another conquest to me. And I know I have quite the reputation with young men but I guess I just care about you too much. You remind me of myself when I was younger. So young and naive, yet so sad at the state of things.” Ted confided, grabbing Monty’s hand. 

“You mean it?” Monty said, looking into the other man’s eyes. 

“Of course.” Ted said softly. 

He leaned in and kissed him. Ted didn’t come back to Neely until four in the morning, after a night to passion. A forbidden passion that he knew couldn’t last long.


End file.
